


A New Beginning

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Steve and his son come home to Bucky's cooking.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paperback_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperback_Writer/gifts).



Bucky looked over at the clock next to the kitchen door. It read 5 o’ clock. He knew  Steve and his son  Kenshin should be getting back from the park. This was a good time for him. While they were gone he had made dinner for all three of them. It was something simply not anything fancy. It's macaroni and cheese and steak.

 

A door closing caught his attention.

 

“Bucky we’re home,” Steve called out.

 

“In the kitchen, food’s ready. The table is already set up.”

 

“Kenshin go wash your hand for dinner.”

 

“Okay, daddy,” Kenshin said.

 

Kenshin’s footstep could be heard as he headed to the bathroom.

 

Steve appeared at the kitchen door.

 

“How’s your day?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky looked at him with a smile on his face.  Steve moved closer to Bucky. He leaned in and gave him a kiss.  Bucky wanted pull Steve closer to him, but he knew he couldn't because

 

Kenshin would show up any moment.

 

"It was good, I was able to get a couple of more employees," Bucky mentioned.

 

"That's great. So your landscaping business is taking off then." Steve said.

 

"Yes, it is. How was your day?"

 

"My work day went okay. We had a few issue, but we were able to clear it up in a timely fashion."

 

"That's good."

 

"Daddy, I am back, "  Kenshin said.

 

He came into the kitchen to get dining room.  He made his way to the table and sat down. Steve and Bucky moved the items from the stove to the table. Once that was done they sat down to eat together.

 

"Hey, Kenshin so how was your day at school today?"

 

Kenshin looked over at Bucky he gave him a smile.

 

"I had fun today. We had drawing class today. Sarah told me my drawing look good."

 

"Who Sarah?" Bucky asked.

 

Kenshin's cheek had a little color into them.

 

"A girl in my class," Kenshi said quietly.

 

Bucky and Steve looked at one another.

 

“I take it you like this girl?” Steve asked.

 

Kenshin just looked down at his plate. Steve looked a little closer, it was then he see tears in his eyes.

 

“Hey, buddy what’s wrong?”

 

Kenshin looked up.

 

“I’m sorry daddy, I know it not right to like a girl, but that’s how I feel,” Kenshin stated.

 

Steve was astonished at the words which came out of his mouth. Steve looked over at Bucky. This conversation had come early. He wasn’t sure how to handle this. He knew it was going to come, but he thought he had more time to prepared, he was wrong.

 

“Kenshin, it alright to like girls there’s nothing wrong with that. I like your Aunt Natasha. It doesn’t mean it’s not right. You’re at the stage in your life where you’ll discover girls, it’s natural.” Bucky started.

 

Steve took Bucky hands and gave it a squeeze. Bucky squeezed his hand back.

 

“Hey kiddo, do you think I am going to be mad if you like girls?” Steve asked his son.

 

“Yeah,”

 

“It doesn’t matter if you like guys or girl or both. I will love you no matter the outcome.” Steve told his son,  who reply was a quizzical look.

 

“What do you mean by like guys or girl or both dad?”

 

Steve realized his mistake a second after the words came out of his mouth.

 

“Son, we will talk about that when you are a little bit older.”

 

“Okay,” Kenshin said as he finished the food on his place. Steve let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that talk was over, but he knew another one was on its way and he would be prepared when the moment came.

 

Once they finished dinner it was time for bed.

 

“Hold on, don’t you guys want dessert?” Bucky asked them?”

 

“You made dessert?”

 

“Yes, I did make some brownies. If you guys give me a second I can go and get them.” Bucky said, as he stood up and headed to the kitchen to get the dessert. He was back in mere moments.

 

“Thank you for dessert.”

 

“Your welcome,” Bucky replied as he set a piece of brownie on their plate. Bucky watched as they ate he had the brownies.

 

After they finished Kenshin headed to bed. Steve read him a bedtime story. Kenshin wanted both Steve and Bucky to kiss him good night.  Both of them smiled as they left the room, their hands were entwined  as they left.

 

Steve sat on the couch as Bucky finished doing the dishes. Once he was done he came over and sat down next to him.

 

“So that was interesting,”

 

“Yes, it was. Kenshin is growing up. I’m glad I am able to be here for it.”

 

“I’m glad you’re here too. I don’t know where I would be without you.” Steve admitted.

 

Bucky gave him a kiss. Steve deepened the kiss. Bucky’s hand ran through his hair. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist. They stay like that for a few minutes until they had to break apart for air.

 

“Bucky moves in with me,” Steve whispered.

 

Bucky’s eyes widen for a moment.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How does Kenshin feel about this?”

 

“We actually talked about this about a week ago.”

 

“Wow, Kenshin is good at not telling things he's not supposed to.”

 

“Yes, he is.”

 

“Then it’s a  yes.”

 

“Great. I’ll move in this weekend.”

 

“How about you move in tomorrow.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I am sure.”

 

“Okay, then I will move in tomorrow,” Bucky replied.

 

“I can’t wait until tomorrow. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Do you need help moving in tomorrow?”

 

“No, I am not going to need help. I don’t have a lot to move here.”

 

“How long have you lived in your current apartment?”

 

“I’ve been there for a year. I just haven’t felt it necessary to put down roots, but… now that I have you and Kenshin I want to put roots down.”

 

Steve gave him a smile.

 

“Thank you for saying that.”

 

“I enjoy being with you and Kenshin.”

 

“I’m glad you enjoy being with us. ”

 

Steve let out a yawn.

 

“I think we should head to bed,”  Bucky said, as he stood up.

 

He turned and held out his hand to Steve. Steve took his hand was help up. Then they headed to Steve’s room.


End file.
